The present invention relates to an electric cleaner for cleaning a surface to be cleaned such as a floor while traversing such surface, a method for producing such an electric cleaner, and a mount base and a bumper used for an electric cleaner.
In a conventional electric cleaner, a mount base to which casters are mounted at its lower surface is rotatably mounted on a bottom of a cleaner body is disclosed in JP-Y-43-29421, wherein an outer circumferential edge of the mount base with the casters is very narrow in width and is located below of the cleaner body and inside the outermost periphery of the cleaner body.
With respect to the above-described electric cleaner, when the cleaner body is caught at an obstacle such as a corner of furniture and a leg of a table during cleaning, it would be impossible to escape away from the obstacle. Thus, a traveling characteristic of the cleaner is adversing affected. In addition, if the suction hose is forcibly pulled the cleaner body may be overturned or the furniture may be damaged.